Kiss the Rain
by Lealfaithful
Summary: Tony plays Ziva a song on the piano. Short One-shot of tiva fluff. Post-Aliyah/Pre-Reunion. Kiss the Rain by Yiruma


**Disclaimer: I do not own these characters.**

**Kiss the Rain- Yiruma**

He stood staring at her door, unsure what to say when she answered. If she answered. The hallway was dimly lit, and it was probably eleven at night. Her door was painted a light cream, with the gold number _6 _in the center. It looked the same as everyone else's in the building, but this was the only one that made him nervous.

Tony didn't know what came over him that night. He couldn't stand to watch her anymore. She'd come to work, like she had every day before, solemn. She only spoke when absolutely necessary, and he many times caught her just staring at the window. No matter how much she tried to hide it, he could see it in every step she took. She tried to never meet his eyes. She kept her distance from people, as though afraid of their touch. It was painful to watch her. He'd been sitting home, by himself. He was trying to watch a movie, but the figures on the screen held no interest to him. Tony's mind only thought back to her.

The door clicked, and Tony stood straighter. Slowly, the door opened and a bit of her face peaked through. It was grey and plain, like it held no emotion other then hurt. She looked slightly shocked to see him at her doorway, but quickly switched to plain, "Tony?"

"Uh," He said, trying to get the words out. He hadn't thought about what he was going to say once she answered, "Err…do you mind if-?

"No, no, it is fine," She said, widening the area so Tony could step through the door. She stepped back as if to study him for a moment, then downcast her eyes. Her apartment looked barely lived in. Everything was in one position that seemed like it had never been moved. Tony's eyes swept over the coffee table and couch in the center of the room, with two or three bookshelves lining the walls. On the right side of the room, there were two doors; one probably leading to the kitchen, and the other to the bedroom. In the back left corner, there sat a baby grand piano.

"Do you need anything to drink?" She said, still not sounding like herself. She hadn't since they'd returned from Israel. He only wished he could see she laugh at him again, but she'd barely smiled since.

"Uh…water?"

She simply nodded then head through one of the doors, the one leading to the kitchen. Tony looked around again, feeling horrible as he did so. There was a since of soreness in the room, like it knew what she'd gone though. His eyes settled on the piano. Tony walked over to it and lifted the lid. It looked liked someone had played it, but not in a while. Dust was gathering between the keys, and they did not to shine as much as they once must have.

Tony hadn't touched a piano in a while. His mother had forced him to take lessons. It was a horrible memory. Every time his finger slipped and a wrong note sounded out for even a half second, his hands were lashed. Tony slid a finger over middle C, staring at the small scars on his hands. Before he really knew what he was doing, Tony slid out the bench and sat down. He placed his fingers lightly on the keys, remembering quickly.

_**xXx**_

Ziva heard a cord sound from the parlor, followed by more coaxing notes. It started out slow, but began to grow, getting faster and faster. She forgot the water and went into the living room to see.

Tony sat at her piano that she hadn't touched in months. His fingers flew over the keys with old skill as the beautiful sound rang through out her apartment. Ziva was stunned. He looked so serine sitting at her piano. It was like he belonged there. His face was serious, yet peaceful, as his fingers continued to dance over the black and white.

_**xXx**_

He didn't notice at first when she sat by him. Her presence was calm, so quiet it was hard to pick up. But she sat and listened to him play.

Tony hadn't played since…well, he couldn't remember. It was an amazing feeling to be back at the piano. It was an amazing feeling to know she was listening to him play. He seemed to play more passionately as she watched. He wanted her back so bad. He slid even more fluidly over the keys, wishing that somehow, playing would do just that.

The song filled the air and traveled down the hallway. It danced around them, sending both into a quiet trance. His eyes watched the keys as hers searched him. The music sounded for a few minutes, keeping both at their places. Slowly, Tony's hands moved up to a higher octave again and fell into a retard before the sound finally stopped.

His fingers remained on the keys for a while after sound had ceased. They sat quietly till Tony slipped his hands off the piano.

"That was….beautiful," Ziva whispered.

Tony finally looked at her, "It was for you."

She didn't know what to think, but she felt overwhelmed by gratitude for some reason. She felt the tears shine behind her eyes as she looked at him silently.

"We need you back, Ziva," He whispered, "Not whatever has been walking around in your place."

She looked away from him, and down at the piano, not knowing how to answer, "I am back."

"No, you're not," Tony responded, a little more harshly. He saw her flinch, and he dropped his voice down to a whisper again, "Ziva…please. I don't know what happened to you there, but I know it was horrible."

She was silent for a few moments before returning, half-coldly, "Yes. It was."

"If there is any I can do…" He said, sounding helpless. He was stupid for thinking that coming here would make anything better, "Please. We want you back at work. We need you back. _I_ need you back, Ziva."

Ziva still didn't look at him. She closed her eyes, trying to shut out his begging. Silence came, and stayed for a long while. Tony was waiting for her to say something, and wasn't leaving till she threw him out. She didn't really want him to go- but she couldn't face him yet either.

"Just…play it again."

Tony didn't let the mild shock show on his face. He would do anything for her, and this was simple. He turned back to the piano and placed his fingers on it again. Music danced once more.

_**xXx**_

She had him play it four times now, each time sitting quietly. Once each replay was finished, she didn't hesitate to say "again". Tony's hands were becoming slightly tired, but he shrugged it off. He was playing it for the fifth time when he noticed a presence on his shoulder. Tony stole a glance up from the keys to see Ziva's hand resting on his shoulder, her eyes following his fingers on the piano. He continued to play though the rest of the song. When it was done, he rested his hands on his lap and waited for her to tell him to play again.

Ziva didn't say "again", but she didn't say anything else for a while, just resting on his shoulder. Finally, sad words came from her mouth as she still stared at the piano, "I am sorry, Tony."

"Don't be sorry, it is a sign of weakness," He said, his flat attempt at humor failing. Tony was trying hard to resist the urge to wrap his arms around her, "You have nothing to be sorry about, anyways."

"Yes, I do," Ziva said, her whispering voice sounding determined, "The way I've been acting…it wasn't fair to my team. Plus, I never did thank you for saving me."

"Ziva, you don't have to-"

"Thank you," She said, lifting her head from his shoulder and cutting him off. She stared right at his eyes, tears slipping slowly from her own.

It took him a while to recover before he finally whispered, "You're welcome."

Then he slowly pressed his lips against her tears, then finally against her lips.

_**xXx**_

**A/N: Okay, then! It was really hard to write this without being to amazingly out of character. I wanted Tony to be compassionate and Ziva to be hurt, but it is hard to write them in those emotions. I'm sorry this was so out of character! I just had to write it though. I was listening to **_**Kiss the Rain**_** by Yiruma and this scene just played perfectly in my mind. I don't think I did a very good job of capturing it though. Well, just click that little green button and tell me what you think! I like everything, good, bad, horrible, just not those little flames on about how much you hate Tiva. If you hate it so much, what is the point of reading stories about it?**

**Thank you so much for reading!**

**Leal**


End file.
